Sir?
by So then this happened
Summary: Following Ianto around the time of Greeks Bearing Gifts. Some insight into his and Jack's thoughts. This may go further on and into They Keep Killing Suzie. Some spoilers (but then I hate even the tiniest of spoilers so you may be fine). Rated T because this may become graphic in later chapters with the possibility of going to M.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir?"

"Ianto?"

"Tosh just walked in and she's acting a bit strange. I thought you should know."

There was a pause.

"Alright, thanks Ianto."

"Not a problem sir."

Jack sighed heavily as he hung up his desk phone. He hoped Tosh was just having an off day, but his gut told him Ianto wouldn't have called down to him unless something was really amiss. He didn't like it when someone stared acting weird around him; it never turned out well. He sat heavily in his chair and began to scour the computer systems to see if Tosh was up to her old tricks of selling advanced technology. If it was because her family was in danger again he hoped he could help, if it was for financial gain or revenge, well then, he wouldn't be able to stop UNIT from taking her this time. He would still try of course. He thought sadly of his brilliant Toshiko and hoped again this was a false alarm.

Ianto looked back through the beaded curtain to the hidden door leading down to the hub as he hung up his phone. He hoped he was wrong about Tosh, that she was just having an off day. Something in his gut told him Toshiko was hiding something though. When he said good morning to her she had a guilty expression on her face. He imagined that was how he looked when he tried to save Lisa. _Lisa_. He cursed himself. He had been doing alright lately. Today had been a good day so far, he even smiled inwardly at the way Jack said his name; it had been kind and friendly. He was slowly moving on, but thinking about the look Tosh gave him a few moments ago caused a wave of depression to hit him. He sat down and stared into space wondering if he was ever going to be rid of this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something is definitely going on with her, but what exactly is beyond me" Ianto reported as he stepped closer to Jack out on the Plass. Jack was facing the water, elbows resting on the railing. Ianto leaned his side against the rail when he approached.

"It's beyond me too." Jack continued to gaze out towards the water. "I can't tell if she's doing this on purpose, or being used, or being affected by something alien or not." Jack slammed his hand on the cold railing, "It's aggravating" he growled.

Ianto leaned his back against the rail facing the opposite way while he contemplated what to do next about Tosh. It was hard to focus as his shoulder brushed against Jack's, he could feel the older man's body heat and felt like a fool for not putting on his own coat before stepping outside.

"You could have her followed" he offered after a few moments silence.

"I'd rather not go behind her back about anything." Jack said honestly. "That type of behavior doesn't usually condone trust" he added sadly.

Ianto looked into the distance, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. A fresh stab of guilt passed through him as he thought about the incident with the cyberman. Rather, Lisa. Well, the incident with the cyberman that took over Lisa and ripped her from him.

"We'll just have to hope she comes to us for help with whatever it is" Jack wished.

"And if she doesn't?" Ianto asked, then turned to look Jack in the eyes and added "If it blows up in her face?"

Jack gazed into Ianto's eyes and said quietly and truthfully "Then we forgive her."

Ianto's heart started racing, he felt his palms start to sweat despite the cold air, and he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach whenever he was nervously excited. He was aware of how very close his face was to Jack's. Ianto tore his gaze away after what felt like an eternity staring into Jack's eyes. He swallowed a lump that appeared in his throat and tensed his arms in an effort to keep from shivering.

He wanted Jack to do something just then, but it was crazy. Wasn't it? _I was never attracted to him, not really. He is quite handsome but that's not the same as being attracted to him. Although, there was that moment when we met, in the warehouse lying on top of him, I felt…. No, he was always attracted to me, not me to him. Right? _

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself. _What about the way you _felt_ when you were looking into his eyes as you laid there? The way you continued to wear suits because _he_ liked them. Don't forget all the times he's made you smile when he's flirted with you. About all the times you've gone out our way to help him with something. All the times he looked at you and without saying a word you could have a complete conversation, and the way those moments made you feel; as though all your troubles melted away._

_Admit it, you are attracted to him, you like him, and you want him. But..._

_It was too soon. Wasn't it?_

_And do I really want this? I mean really? I wanted a kiss just now; kissing can lead to other things. Maybe it's just a kiss I want and don't want anything more. Maybe I'm just starved of human contact. What if I want something and once I get it, I realize I really don't want it after all? And, it's too soon. Isn't it?_ _No, it's not too soon. Right? _He let out a sigh. _I need to think._

"Cold?" Jack asked noticing how Ianto's shoulders seemed tense and how the younger man's hands were shoved into his trouser pockets. Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and was about to pull the younger man closer in order to warm him up.

"A bit. I'll head back in." Ianto practically ran back into the hub, partly because the cold was starting to make his teeth chatter and partly because he didn't trust himself to stay any longer. Jack's body heat and warm coat were too tempting. Far too tempting. He wanted to think some more.

The sky was darkening over the Plass as Jack glanced at Ianto's retreating form. All lewd thoughts were swept away as a fresh wave of worry for Tosh washed over him. Deciding he was getting no ideas here, he left for one of his favorite rooftops. He let out a sigh _I need to think_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ianto?"

"Sir?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You look lost in thought."

Ianto was indeed lost in thought. He sat with his pen in his hand and the report closed in front of him; his eyes lost in the depths of the dark wooden conference table. "mmm" came his affirmative reply.

"Anything I can help with?" Jack leaned forward to ask which caused Ianto to blink his eyes and focus on the man sitting at the head of the table to his right.

When Tosh gave her report to Jack, Ianto had time to reflect while he wrote a flurry of notes.

He lost track of time when he returned to the hub from the chilly evening air after giving his verbal report to Jack. He set about his usual tasks while trying to simultaneously work out a way to help Tosh and wrestle with his emotions. He was brought back to reality and was surprised at the hour when his phone vibrated alerting him to a new text.

They were all briefed on the issue at hand once they were assembled and just barely got out of sight before Tosh, and what was later to be revealed as Mary, entered the hub. There was no real plan and Ianto had for a moment wished there was. That is, until it seemed as though there was some mind reading involved, and then he was relieved they didn't have one after all.

When Mary had the knife, turning things deadly, Ianto felt his heart leap into his throat. _Not again_ he pleaded. No more aliens taking the lives of the people he cared about, right in front of him, right in his hub. No more, _please. _

Jack seemed to be confident; more confident than normal. He was bluffing, had to have been bluffing. It was going to work though, not many people could tell when Jack was bluffing and Ianto was sure this Mary alien was not the exception.

Tosh ran into his arms and relief flooded through him.

Poor Tosh. He knew partially what she would be going through in the next few days. Learning someone you love has become something else, learning they'll kill you gladly, living with the pain of having to let them go.

A quiet peaceful feeling stole over him as he listened to Tosh's tale in the conference room. A funny thing happened while he sat there; he didn't hurt as much anymore. He didn't feel so alone anymore. In fact he felt as though he were moving past the pain. Seeing Tosh go through something vaguely, very vaguely, similar made him set aside that part in his life. It was Tosh's turn to mourn, not only loosing the illusion of what she had with Mary but also mourning the loss of trust she had with the team; reading their thoughts was not conducive to a trusting environment.

He was able to step forward now. As he hoped Tosh would find someone to care about again he reevaluated his earlier thoughts. _Was it too soon to move on? _

The report was finished and Tosh had just left. Jack was sitting at the head of the table looking at the door the young woman had just exited through. Ianto sat and stared at the table letting his eyes un-focus. _Is it too soon for me to move on?_

"Anything I can help with?" the question rang in his ear causing him to come back to the present.

Looking at Jack's slightly worried expression Ianto felt a flutter of excitement run through him. It answered his question for him. It wasn't too soon; not for him. The day's events cemented into his head that life was far too short for a Torchwood operative to wait for anything. It was why they were paid so much; compensation for a shorter life expectancy.

He was ready to move on

...with Jack.

"Anything I can help with?" the words seemed to finally register in his mind, he felt a smile play on his lips as he answered,

"Oh definitely, just not right now."

"No more secrets Ianto"

"Even if it's a good one sir?" Ianto let a cheeky grin graced his lips and Jack furrowed his brow in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

The older man slowly stood, making his way to stand next to Ianto, he half sat against the table with his arms crossed over his chest and looked down at the young man. "Even then."

Ianto was afraid of that. He glanced away trying to sort out what he wanted to say. It was difficult; he wasn't sure this moment was appropriate to come on to his boss. Then again, carpe diem right? He took a moment before he slowly stood to face Jack. "I'm…fine" He said with sincerity and happiness. It wasn't really a come on but his body language and eyes were more than compensating.

Jack looked at him and tilted his head slightly to the side until he realized what Ianto was really saying. "Ya?" he said with just the smallest hint of excitement.

"Yes, I feel…fine." Ianto let a larger smile grace his face for the first time in ages. He noticed how close he was standing to Jack and let his emotions run free, soaking up the delicate feeling of tension brewing between them.

"Good. Then can you put that report on my desk for me? I want to have a few more words with Tosh before she goes home."

Jack pushed off the table and walked out the door before Ianto fully understood what Jack said.

It seemed as though Jack was oblivious for once which confounded Ianto at the same time as it tickled him. When he finally did come on to Jack he would have to be sure to make it pretty forward. _Although_, _I'd rather have some fun with it_ he thought.

The idea of actually doing anything with Jack still made him nervous; not in a bad way, just in a 'moving into new territory' way. He worried he would be awful at it. Being good in bed with women was one thing, being good in bed with a man was...well, unknown to him. He would just have to make sure to let nature take it's course when the time came.

Now his only problem was being patient waiting for the time when he would have Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Serious spoilers for They Keep Killing Suzie. Also, bit more of an adult theme in this.

* * *

Life in the hub seemed to conspire against Ianto and his patience was waning. There was never a good moment to flirt, never a good opportunity to get close, and there hadn't been a good opening in conversations to drop an innuendo. _Extremely dissapointing._

After the third time in as many days at a failed attempt Ianto gave up. If it happened, then it happened. If not, then that was the way it was supposed to be. After all, the banter he shared with Jack was never something either of them seemed to have to try at; it just came naturally.

Failed attempts and giving up looking for flirtatious opportunities aside, he still thought about the older man. In truth he still lusted after the man. So much so, Ianto was regularly having to 'deal' with himself in the mornings...and the evenings. He used the time to try out new things. A twist of his hand here, pressure applied differently there, slower more controlled movements, and once or twice (alright more than that) he explored more of surrounding areas and was pleased to say the least. He knew what he liked sure, but what would Jack like? Jack, that overly handsome man...

Every time he stole a glance at Jack he admired what he saw. He admired it so much in fact he decided to make a game of it. Standing behind Jack often led to a nice view of his boss's backside, a very tempting view indeed, so Ianto tried to do it as often as he could. Ianto was pleased to note he was winning this game.

He often found himself imagining things to do to Jack while secretly gazing at him and wondered if the older man had done the same to him. Jack's flirtations seemed to have slowed down, but Ianto chalked it up to being busy. Actually, now that Ianto was thinking on it, _He hasn't made any advances since Lisa_. He let that thought sink in. A sick worried twist in his stomach began to form, _What if I don't stand a chance with him anymore because of what I've done?_

That was the way Ianto started his morning in the hub while the others went off to investigate some suspicious murders.

Murders which it turns out were connected to Retcon. Ianto rubbed the back of his head when he heard about the amnesia pills being involved. They had used a _lot_ of Retcon over the years. Thankfully it was well documented. Still, that left 2,008 suspects. Ianto's mind was finally given a case to work on that was enough of a distraction from thinking about Jack that he was able to stop trying to flirt completely. He let out a frustrated sigh and squared his shoulders as he set himself to task.

Jack always noticed Ianto.

Sometimes though, it felt like he hadn't seen the young man in days. He knew he was around, he would catch glimpses of the young man in the corner of his eye and paper work was filed away unerringly, but he hadn't gotten a good look at the Welshman in a while.

Things weren't always so easy at Torchwood to allow time for flirtations. It had been a while since he was able to flirt with Ianto and it was starting to bother Jack.

Jack had always noticed Ianto's uncanny ability to recall seemingly endless information about Torchwood. He liked to think Ianto was just a good listener and would quietly brush up on any topic before meetings took place; having heard key phrases he intuitively knew what to look up. If that was the case Jack wanted to stump the young man; so Jack began playing a little game. Any time he was able to direct a question at Ianto about a Torchwood fact he would, and Ianto never failed to provide the answer. Jack was not pleased to note he was losing.

2,008 people have been administered Retcon. Jack didn't even think of his game when he asked Ianto to supply the figure. He was starting to take this particular skill of Ianto's for granted. It was quickly replaced by a new skill.

"The Risen Mitten." Giving names to all the previously unnamed alien artifacts. Correction: giving them _cool_ names.

Everyone stood and stared at Ianto. The young man had been relatively quiet today and it was the perfect name for the glove really. No one expected it from the reserved young man; it was a bit of a shock.

"I think it's catchy" Ianto said to the silent faces and Jack looked at him properly for the first time in days. The innocent look on Ianto's face made a wave of protectiveness wash over him. There were times he forgot how young Ianto was. And now that he was looking at him properly he realized there were times he forgot just how good the young man looked in those suits of his. Ianto seemed to have been just in the corner of Jack's eye for the past few days and he realized he missed a wonderful opportunity to show off his arse to the young man.

The banter between Ianto and Owen was oddly refreshing to Jack also. If anyone were to actually observe the young, suit clad man, they would be able to see a subtle shift in his attitude. His steps were a bit lighter, his wit a bit sharper, and his eyes shone a bit more. The only one who ever seemed to see Ianto was Jack and he wasn't about to let on he noticed the change. Besides, he was too busy with this current case.

"Life Knife"

And before Jack knew it Suzie was alive, staying alive, and he was on his way to a club to look for the possible next victim and/or Max, the murderer. It gave him a moment to think about Ianto at least. Not intentionally mind, the young man slipped into his head when he considered coming back to this club for a good time. He could think of all manner of things to do with the young man while at a club. To be fair he could think of all manner of things to do to anyone while at a club. Or at a pub. Or a beach. Or in the car...anywhere really. This was Jack after all.

Since Ianto informed Jack he was "fine", Jack had been looking for the young man to start flirting, or leering, or _something_, but there was nothing so far. They had been busy lately though. Still, Jack had given up looking for it and resigned himself to waiting for it to just happen when it happened.

He did dedicate his use of the stun gun to the young man though. He had to have some sort of fun at work after all.

Back at the hub and in his office Jack focused on paper work with one half of his brain while the other was trying to ignore the problems they were currently facing: A seemingly catatonic serial killer who turned violent hearing the word "Torchwood" locked in their vaults and a previously dead operative who was also a serial killer and now seemed stuck in the land of the living. He wanted to have this all sorted and sit down with a cup of coffee and ponder more delectable things; like Ianto.

The day had other things in mind for him. After Gwen left his office he sat back with a frustrated sigh and set his jaw as he contemplated his choices.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: my most sincere apologies for the delay in this. I'm not so happy with this chapter but I didn't want to wait any longer.

* * *

_Is it bad when the lights went out all I could think about was stealing a moment alone with Jack? I thought for sure when I called him 'Captain' instead of 'sir' he would have made a comment, but then being locked in the hub when it wasn't planned was never a good thing. _Ianto mused while he worked to get his cell phone operational. The tension he had felt when he turned around to look up at Jack surprised even him. The moment passed as quickly as it came but it did make him stall a bit in his reply to Jack that he didn't know what caused the shut down.

_Is it bad when the lights went out my first thought was of Ianto? Nah, he knew pretty much everything about this hub, it was only natural I should turn to him. When he called me 'captain' and not 'sir' though, I filed away the moment for later reflection. It was nice being called captain by him. _Jack mused in a flash as he worked on a way to reverse the lock down. His mind seemed a bit sluggish though and was being decidedly unhelpful by supplying all sorts of lewd images of things one could do with a certain Welshman alone in the dark.

"I've got reception sir" Ianto announces and Jack bounds over to him. _If he could see how inwardly I'm grinning like a fool at the moment I would die of embarrassment._

"How did you do that? We're sealed off!" _Impressive._ _This man impresses me. Constantly. _

"Just used the Water Tower as a relay." _I would brag, but one, I'm not that sort of guy, and two, it's so much cooler to be blasé about it. _

_I could have kissed him just then._ Jack has to drag himself away from the temptation.

_He looked like he wanted to kiss me just then_. That_ would have been amazing_. Ianto thought as he watched Jack walk away with the phone in his hand. _After this is all over I'm going to make sure I have a moment alone with him. Bollocks to waiting._

* * *

It was all over. Gwen was fine and Suzie was honestly and truly dead. Writing the report over her body was an easy thing to do; he dealt with dead bodies constantly. Normally Jack would have done this, but Ianto was once again going above and beyond to do things for Jack and not even thinking twice about it. After almost losing Gwen and having to face Suzie again, how could one expect Jack to happily deal with the details? Besides, the sooner this is finished, the sooner he can be alone...with Jack.

Jack's heart felt heavy as he walked to the morgue. Gwen had almost been lost and having Suzie alive again was rattling. He felt depressed at the thought of having to fill out all the paperwork for a second time.

A bit of his sadness lifted when he came across Ianto doing the paper work for him. The others were all fussing over Gwen while the young man was yet again taking care of Torchwood business. Still, it should have been Jack doing it.

_All this death, all these plots against us, all this evil…I could use something good right about now_

"If you're interested…I've still got that stopwatch"

"So?" Jack was confused, what did his old stopwatch have to do with anything?

"Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch" Ianto enjoyed the dawning expression on Jack's face.

Before either of them really knew it the countdown was commencing and it was mere minutes before they met in Jack's office.

Jack found it easy to get Tosh, Owen, and especially Gwen to go home for the rest of the day. He did not find it easy however, to stop the smile spreading across his face, or to stop pacing about his office looking for the best position to wait in.

A smile crept across Ianto's face as he made his way out of the morgue. His muscles were sore; he hadn't smiled in what seemed like ages. Not a true smile at least. Apparently his lips loved the motion, his cheeks reveled in the feel and his heart became suddenly lighter and fuller all at once. His muscles did not want to stop smiling. Ianto thought bemusedly they were making up for lost time. Smiling was easy, stopping smiling was becoming difficult.

That's when he saw Jack's office door, and the fight to control himself was damn near lost. Stomach freezing, legs going to wet noodles, and his palms were sweating. _All of it, all of these feelings were..._

Jack looked towards his office door, only a few seconds left on the countdown. His pulse had quickened, his breathing accelerated, he felt a flash of confusion. In a split second he wondered if he was under the influence of an alien disease, but then he realized what it was, and damn near broke out laughing at himself. He was nervous. He was excited. Him! of all people, he was excited. It made him grin like a fool again. Trying to tame his face into a more neutral visage a thought crossed his mind; _all these feelings were..._

And both men, simultaneously had the same thought. All their feelings, in this glittering hope filled and anxious moment, were in fact, there was no other word for it...

_...Fantastic_

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued in the M rated story "Ten Minutes and Counting". Look for it coming soon.

Again I would like to apologize for the serious delay. It was not planned, but life happened. Good life, nice life, happy life happened. It was just a bit much to deal with all at once.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this! I am deeply touched and grateful. Thank you


End file.
